


Light

by pirozhki-prince (fidamia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidamia/pseuds/pirozhki-prince
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have been in a long-term relationship for awhile and they manage. Mostly. When Yuri is forced to relocate to stay on track for the Grand Prix Final, angst and smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting this from tumblr. This is my first time sharing anything so please be gentle. Constructive feedback is absolutely welcome! 
> 
> This work is inspired by two songs. [Dinosaur by Kisschasy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-Qs5Wgp4Qw/) for Yuri's POV at the beginning and [Light by Sleeping at Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7egYKkIKqDs/) for Otabek's POV.

They’ve been together for two years at this point, although the number of hours they’ve spent together that weren’t consumed by training or competitions is laughable. Not that they don’t talk every day, multiple times a day, because they do. Yuri is absolutely not prepared to give this up for anything. Even if he has to listen to Yakov complain about him slacking off when he spends the weekend in Almaty for Otabek’s birthday. Or when he skips out on training one afternoon because Otabek made a surprise visit and they only have 12 hours together before he needs to head back.

It’s such a conflicting feeling to simultaneously love what you do and resent it at the same time. Skating is everything to him. It’s how he’s provided for his family since he was still just a kid. It’s what he’s always dreamt of doing. It makes him feel powerful and strong. But he kind of hates it too. Hates that it takes up so much of his time. Hates that it keeps them apart. When Yakov suffers a heart-attack, leaving him in the hands of the assistant coach, Yuri’s whole world falls apart.

There is no way he can win under the new coach. The season is just starting out and if it were closer to competition time Yuri might be able to skate through it without an official coach. He knows he won’t make it on his own at this point in the season.

He must really be panicked because the first thing he does is call Viktor. And that is not something he does lightly. Admitting he needs help from anyone is bad enough, but admitting he needs help from Viktor Nikiforov is the worst. He remembers, somewhat fondly, his time training in Hasetsu. He also remembers what it felt like when Viktor picked the pig over him and his own career. But he also knows Viktor, and Viktor knows him, knows what he’s capable of and isn’t afraid to push him to his limits. He’s familiar with the rink too. It’s the only option he can see that still gives him a shot at even reaching the Grand Prix Final.

So he calls. And he doesn’t so much as ask Viktor to coach him as command it. Viktor jumps at the chance and Yuri scoffs at the thought that he must really be bored if he doesn’t need even the slightest bit of convincing or blackmail. Yuri is kind of a disappointed at that because he had plenty of ammo up his sleeve to call in this favour if need be.

He hangs up with Viktor, feeling the edge of his panic dulled by the knowledge that he has a plan. He has a new coach. He still has a shot.

A more painful gut-wrenching ache takes its place a little while later when he receives a message from Otabek. How could he have forgotten about Otabek?

He can’t even reply right away because he has no idea what to even say to his best friend, his boyfriend.

_I know we hardly see each other as it is, but I’m moving to Japan for this season, so see you in six months if we’re lucky?_

It’s not even that he thinks Otabek will react badly because he knows that’s not the case at all. Otabek is stupidly supportive and understanding. He wants the world for Yuri and would never do or say anything to jeopardise that. Even if it means suffering himself. Yuri knows this.

He has a little time to figure this out. To figure out what the hell to say. To figure out some kind of plan that might give them both some hope for the future. Their future together. By the time Otabek video calls him later that evening, Yuri has no more insight or grand ideas. And he can’t bring himself to lie or pretend that this isn’t happening because Otabek deserves better than that.

Otabek can tell something is wrong immediately. And when he asks soft and gentle if Yuri’s okay. Yuri can’t help the tears that suddenly fall.

3 hours later and Yuri has managed to tell Otabek about Yakov and Japan and Viktor. And as expected he accepts it, like it’s no big deal. Like the thought of being even further away from each other isn’t killing him too. Yuri knows it is. But he lets Otabek reassure him with comforting words. Let’s himself believe them just a little when Otabek tells him it won’t be that different. That they’ll still talk every day. That this doesn’t change anything between them. That he’ll still be there whenever Yuri needs him.

In a moment of weakness Yuri mumbles that he needs Otabek now. And Otabek’s brow furrows as he considers this for a moment. And then he agrees. Tells Yuri he’ll come tomorrow. Just for the night but he’ll be there. And Yuri protests because he knows that Otabek can’t afford to abandon his training and rush to his side right now. Otabek ignores them and Yuri is silently grateful because he really does want to see him. Even if it’s just for a few hours.

 

* * *

 

Yuri is light. Blinding, intense burning heat and soft soothing warmth. Otabek knew the moment he saw him, still just a kid, that he was different. Knew right then that he wanted to be better, to be stronger, to be more. Not to beat this boy but to be worthy. Of his friendship, of his acknowledgement, of his love.

Otabek arrives in St. Petersburg at 7:15 in the morning and Yuri is right there to meet him. He proceeds to drag them all over the city. Like some kind of relationship scavenger hunt – to cafés, quirky little clothing stores, the record shop where Yuri found a rare copy of Otabek’s favourite band’s first album. All the places they’ve made memories together.

It feels kind of bittersweet though. Nice to be reminded of the time they’ve spent together, all the things they’ve shared. But Otabek catches this look on Yuri’s face. Sees the sadness that lingers there for just a moment before he carefully schools it away. Yuri is leaving the place that has been his home for the last few years. And maybe the hardest part for Yuri will be to look around and not be able to picture them standing under that tree, or sitting in that café. Every place he goes in Japan will be distinctly void of any shared memories. He can relate.

It’s late when they finally get dinner, settle in to marathon watch some show that Otabek’s never heard of. Yuri insists they eat in bed. Otabek tries really hard to focus on the plot but Yuri won’t stop looking at him. His ears start to feel hot, which is stupid because it’s not like Yuri hasn’t looked at him before. He gathers up the take-out containers and clears away their mess, needing a minute to compose himself before he climbs back into bed with his boyfriend.

When Otabek sinks back down into the mattress Yuri cuddles in close, laptop balancing on their legs, though neither of them are really watching anymore. He runs his fingers through Yuri’s hair and the silence between them feels weighted, heavy with everything Otabek wants to say. Yuri probably feels the same.

Instead, Yuri leans up to kiss him. Presses their closed mouths together so gently it’s just a whisper of contact. A barely-there touch. And it’s familiar and yet so different from anything else before. Yuri usually kisses him hard and fast. It’s raw and overwhelming. But so is this, in a completely different way.

It feels intimate and perfect and Otabek doesn’t want it to end. He pushes back a little, just enough to create a bit more pressure, to feel their lips change shape around each other’s. Their mouths part long to enough to draw a few breaths before they’re reaching again. Brushing against each other, searching, seeking, mapping, every line and crease. Their hands are searching too. Yuri’s fingers slide across Otabek’s chest and stomach as he rubs gently along every ridge of Yuri’s spine.

He tries to inhale Yuri’s scent so deeply that he won’t be able to forget it when he goes back. Because he knows in a few hours, he’ll be leaving. Back home, although it feels less and less like it now, back to his own rink.  And he’ll have to try and figure out a way to survive the next six months.

It’s harder now than it was before, which is ridiculous because he should be an expert at waiting. He waited five years to even speak to Yuri, waited longer still for their friendship to become something more. Six months should be nothing in the grand scheme of all the waiting Otabek’s done but it feels more overwhelming now that they are _this_. Sometimes it scares him how much he’s come to rely on another person.

Yuri pushes the laptop away and his fingers tangle in the hem of Otabek’s shirt, slip underneath to brush at skin and muscle and the soft trail of hair that dips below the waistband of his jeans. It makes Otabek shiver.

He sits up and Yuri eases the shirt up higher, slips the fabric over Otabek’s head and tosses it across the room. Otabek leans in, slots their mouths together again, drags Yuri’s bottom lip between his teeth. And the sound Yuri makes in the back of his throat has him dizzy.

Yuri grabs at the bottom of his own shirt, rips it over his head in one smooth motion, desperate to be closer. Otabek knows how he feels. He pushes Yuri back on the bed and settles between his spread thighs. He snakes a trail of open mouthed kisses down Yuri’s jaw and neck and shoulder. Continues right down Yuri’s chest, along each rib and to the curve of his waist. Yuri squirms.

Otabek stops right at the waistband of Yuri’s jeans, tilts his head to meet evergreen eyes.

“May I?”

Yuri pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and nods.

He flicks the button on Yuri’s jeans open and slides the zip down carefully, mindful of the erection straining beneath. Yuri’s hips lift so Otabek can pull at the fabric. He tugs and Yuri’s skinny jeans are so tight his underwear slides off too. Otabek just goes with it, stripping Yuri till he’s completely bare. Stopping to yank at the fabric tangled around Yuri’s ankles and cursing under his breath about his boyfriend wearing such tight pants.

Yuri laughs.

It breaks the quiet intensity that has been humming between them all this time. The seriousness behind every kiss and touch. Otabek can’t help but smile at the sound, his eyes and face showing a softness that it just for Yuri.

He takes him time.

Kissing and nipping from Yuri’s ankle to the dark little freckle on his inner left thigh. Otabek kisses up and over the sharp jut of Yuri’s hip bones then he mouths wet along Yuri’s length. Yuri gasps. Otabek licks a slow wide stripe from his balls to the tip, teasing the underside with his tongue.

“Beka. Please – ” Yuri whines.

Otabek swallows him down. Yuri can’t help but buck up into all that wet heat. Otabek gags a little at the sudden extra depth and pulls back.

“S-sorry,” Yuri chokes out.

He grips firm at Yuri’s hips and continues to work his mouth in steady rhythm. Otabek can tell by the change in his breathing. The way Yuri’s fingers tangle in his hair. The way his body draws up tight. By the salty precome blurting across his tongue that Yuri is close.

Yuri’s fingers grip harder in his hair and yank him away. He looks up concerned and confused. But Yuri keeps on pulling till their mouths are sliding together again and Yuri must be able to taste himself but he doesn’t seem to mind. He reaches down and cups Otabek through his jeans. Otabek groans at the touch. His dick has been straining against denim for a while now and his underwear feels damp where he’s been leaking through the fabric.

His hand shifts and Otabek’s hips tilt up chasing the touch, the pressure. Yuri undoes the button and manages to pull his jeans and underwear off. He straddles his hips, looks down at Otabek and he’s never been more beautiful. Cheeks flushed, lips swollen and puffy red, eyes glazed, pupils blown wide.

Yuri leans forward, slides their dicks together. Otabek tries to swallow down a moan, bucks his hips up trying to create more friction. Yuri plants his hands on his chest.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course. What – ”

Otabek doesn’t get to ask before Yuri is leaning across to his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and gold foil packet.

He reaches out and grabs Yuri’s arm stopping him.

“Yura, we don’t have to.”

They haven’t done this. Yet. They’ve talked about it sure. Otabek just didn’t expect that it would happen now. Not that he doesn’t want to. Because he really _really_ does. He just wants Yuri to be sure. And not rushing into this because he’s freaking out about leaving and losing Otabek.

“I know. I want to.”

Yuri raises up on his knees. Squirts lube on his fingers and reaches around to rub at his entrance. And Otabek can’t decide where he wants to look. At the place where a single finger disappears inside Yuri’s body. Or at his face.

He watches as Yuri’s eyes roll back and then close, brows drawn tight in pleasure and in concentration as he works himself open. He can hear the slick squelch of fingers moving. Knows exactly when Yuri works a second in by the way he bites down on his lip and huffs out. His eyes flick down to watch long slender fingers sink in again. He runs his hands up Yuri’s thighs soothingly.

“I can – Let me help.”

Yuri shakes his head. Grits out an “I-I’m fine. Just – ”

His thighs shake a little as he pulls out and then pushes in a third.

“Hey, slow down.”

Yuri doesn’t. Keeps working his fingers, twisting and sliding and Otabek is mostly still in shock.

Yuri fumbles trying to open the condom, fingers too slick.

“Are you sure? Because we can do… other… stuff.”

“Yes.”

And he sounds sure. Otabek hopes he really is.

“We don’t have to rush into anything just because you’re – You don’t have to prove anything to me Yurochka.”

“I’m not. This is hardly our first date Beka.”

“I just don’t want you to regret anything.”

“I couldn’t. Please. I want this, with you.”

Otabek exhales, rips the packet open, unrolls it down his length.

Yuri pumps Otabek’s cock a few times, slicking it up with the left-over lube before sliding forward, angling his hips and pressing the blunt tip of Otabek’s cock at his entrance.

Their eyes meet right as Yuri starts to push down. As muscle stretches and gives way. And it’s the most overwhelming all-encompassing sensation. Like he can feel Yuri’s light from the inside. The blinding heat and softness of it all at once.

Neither of them break eye contact until Yuri has worked his way down. He rests for a moment, and Otabek is grateful for that. Needing the time to focus himself and keep from losing it before they’ve even gotten started.

Yuri lifts up and sinks back down in agonizingly small movements. He fights the urge to thrust up and bury himself back in the velvet vice of Yuri’s body. Otabek’s hands slide up his thighs, brush at the ridge of Yuri’s hipbones as he starts to grind. Keeping Otabek close and deep and it’s almost too much but Otabek just lets him take. Take whatever it is he needs. Because whatever Yuri needs, he needs too.

Yuri finds that place inside himself, cries out, comes between them with shaking thighs and barely a touch to his own dick. And it’s enough to send Otabek careening over the edge. Yuri’s muscles working him through his orgasm.

Yuri collapses on his chest and they stay like that, neither willing to separate just yet. To be anything but exactly this close. It’s almost a physical ache when he pulls out and rolls away. Otabek cleans himself up in the bathroom as quickly as he can, returns with a towel for Yuri. He’s still sprawled haphazardly across the bed, shiny with sweat, skin flushed and looking absolutely wrecked.

Otabek has never wanted to wrap his arms around this boy, this man, and just hold on, more than at this exact moment. He wants _everything_ for Yuri. Wants him to succeed, wants him to be happy. And he can and will do whatever it takes to make that happen. Even if it means enduring this.

He’ll be strong for Yuri. He’ll train for Yuri, skate for Yuri. He’ll _do_ better and _be_ better. For Yuri. It’s always been for Yuri.  

 

* * *

 

Come chat to me on tumblr at [pirozhki-prince](https://pirozhki-prince.tumblr.com/).

 


End file.
